


Jettisonsoul

by Youni



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youni/pseuds/Youni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prison est un endroit sordide, c'est pourquoi ceci n'aura rien de joyeux.<br/>Préparez-vous et savourez ! Mark Calaway le fait bien lui<br/>Crossover Wrestling/Batman ///  Peut être lu comme une fiction originale !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il y avait déjà plusieurs décennies, on avait construit une prison dans un petit village éloigné, pour qu'en cas d'évasions les détraqués qui y vivaient, ne puissent pas faire ce que bon leurs semblaient et ainsi qu'il n'y ait pas de grosses pertes au niveau des citoyens innocents. Mais de toute façon, les remparts étaient bien trop hautes et impénétrables pour que quelqu'un ait un jour pensé à s'y évader. Les barbelés électrifiés en avait dissuadé plus d'un.

Et puis, devant la prison, il y avait cet homme qui restait planté là, attendant que les hommes autours de lui commencent à bouger. Il observait les hauts murs de la prison en attendant, plus ou moins impressionné.

C'était un homme au cheveux brun, un peu ébouriffé. Il n'était pas bien grand, n'atteignant même pas les 1m80. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un certain charme avec ses yeux d'un bleu clair perçant. Et aujourd'hui, celui ci était transféré dans cette prison, la prison Jettisonsoul comme on la nommait dans le coin.

Cet homme, on l'appelait Jim Gordon..et il fallait avouer qu'il s'amusait assez de se voir aller ici et là. C'était déjà le troisième prison qu'il visitait, les deux précédentes ayant déjà trop de détenus à s'occuper pour pouvoir se permettre d'en accueillir un nouveau. L'homme s'amusait de voir qu'il y avait autant de tueurs dans le pays, à croire que c'était dans les gènes, répétait-il en riant.

Lui n'était pas un tueur psychopathe, il le savait, et il l'avait affirmé durant son procès qui avait eut lieu quelques semaines auparavant.

Jim Gordon n'était qu'un arnaqueur, il escroquait tout et n'importe quoi et cela dans n'importe quel domaine. Ça allait du ménager avec une petite vieille, à l'hôtellerie avec une grande entreprise. Il se fichait de qui ou de quoi du moment qu'il en profitait et que les gens continuaient de croire ses mensonges.

Jim aimait ce «boulot», il gagnait rapidement beaucoup d'argent et sans beaucoup d'efforts, le problème c'est que parfois, il fallait faire attention à qui étaient ses clients et cela Jim l'avait oublié, rien qu'une fois, mais qui lui fut fatal. Il n'avait pas pensé que les mafieux qu'il escroquait de quelques millions allaient venir se venger, mais alors pas du tout.

Ils avaient débarqué en plein après midi, défonçant la porte d'entrée, alors que Jim était en pleine dispute avec sa femme qu'il accusait d'avoir encore pioché dans son compte bancaire. Mais ce n'était pas très grave puisque sa femme mourut quelques instants plus tard, d'une balle dans l'estomac. Jim en avait presque été heureux sur le coup, après tout, il n'aimait pas sa femme, il couchait même régulièrement avec ses maîtresses. Tout ce que sa femme avait eut de bien lors de leur mariage c'était un beau visage et de l'argent, rien de plus. Ces derniers temps, elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs servit à rien, alors autant qu'elle disparaisse.

Malheureusement, tuer sa femme, n'avait pas suffit aux mafieux, pour une raison qui échappait à Jim, ils avaient aussi voulu le buter. Sauf que Jim n'était pas encore prêt à mourir, alors il avait couru s'enfermer aussi vite qu'il avait pu dans la salle de bain.

Paniqué par les coups sur la porte et par la balle qui fut tiré à l'aveuglette et qui avait frôlé son oreille, Jim s'était empressé d'agir. Il avait attrapé tous les produits cosmétiques qu'il avait eut sous la main et les avait vidé sur le sol... déodorants, savons, shampoings, gel douche, crème hydratante, tout y passa sans exception. Jim s'était simplement dit que tout ceci était chimique et qu'il suffisait d'enflammer un peu le tout. Ce qu'il avait fait, évidemment.

Il avait rapidement prit son briquet et l'avait allumé alors qu'il le jetait sur tous les liquides mélangés, tandis qu'il sautait pratiquement en même temps par la fenêtre, manquant de se casser un membre dans sa chute.

Il avait ensuite cru entendre un cri surpris dans la maison mais il ne s'en était pas occupé, et s'était enfuit le plus vite possible, abandonnant le cadavre de sa femme dans la maison qui brûlait et d'où les mafieux avaient tenté de s'enfuir sous la panique.

Le problème étant que même si Jim avait pu s'enfuir, et qu'il avait survécu à ces hommes, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se ferait prendre par les flics qui avaient été attiré par la fumée qui se dégageait de la maison, ni qu'il serait inculpé pour incendie meurtrier et pour le meurtre de sa femme dont il était pourtant innocent et encore moins qu'il irait en prison quelques semaines plus tard.

Enfin, même s'il allait en prison, il aimait penser qu'il était tout de même un homme bon et que c'était une erreur de justice, il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout ! ..ou presque.

On l'entraîna dans la prison, ce qui ne ravit pas vraiment Jim, se sentant encore plus en danger ici que dehors avec ses poursuivants.

L'aspect lugubre de son nouveau "logement" lui déplût, et il grogna légèrement quand on lui remit ses nouveaux vêtements.

"C'est quoi ça ? C'est laid, je ne vais pas mettre ça !" S'écria Jim en observant la veste et le pantalon orange qui était bien trop voyant à son goût.

"Tu mets ce qu'on te donne, Gordon, sinon tu te balade à poil ici et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que tous tes nouveaux petits camarades te vois comme ça, n'est ce pas ?" Répondit le gardien en chef avec un petit sourire.

Le plus petit grogna et envoya un regard noir en guise de réponse, se voyant forcé d'enfiler cet immonde uniforme.

"Bien, on va te mettre avec un autre mec, vous partagerez la même cellule, il y a des douches communes si tu veux."

"...on se croirait en maison de correction..."

"Sauf que tu vois ici, c'est bien pire ..et estime toi heureux qu'on t'ai pas encore donné deux, trois coups de pompes en guise de bienvenue, alors te plains pas."

"Comme c'est aimable ..il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?"

"A 19h tu dois être bien gentiment dans ta cellule et l'appel se fait à 9h du matin, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à être levé, si tu ne veux pas une jolie rouste que je me ferais un plaisir de te donner, compris ?"

"Ouais, sauf que vous avez l'air de ne pas m'aimer et je ne sais pas pourquoi..."

"J'aime pas les tarés."

Jim se reteint de sourire et sans un mot de plus, il se rendit dans sa cellule, en essayant d'éviter les regards insistants de quelques détenus assit près de là. Il entra dans sa cellule et y trouva un joyeux luron qui était déjà confortablement installé sur le lit du bas. Celui ci semblait dormir. Gordon s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui lui semblait plutôt blond dans l'ombre, puis il posa enfin ses affaires sur le lit du haut, avant de sentir une vive douleur dans sa jambe gauche. Il se recula violemment et vu avec incompréhension que l'inconnu venait de lui mordre la jambe.

"Mais..mais ça va pas ?!"

"T'approche pas du sanctuaire, sale voleur !"

Jim le regarda bizarrement. "Hein ?" demanda t-il avec toute son élégance. "D'où on est dans un sanctuaire ?! Je suis juste ton camarade de cellule, espèce de taré !"

L'autre sembla se calmer légèrement. "Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas un voleur alors ?"

"Non, je n'en suis pas un...et je ne vois pas qu'est ce qu'il y a à voler ici.."

"Mon âme !" S'écria l'autre.

Okay, il est complètement malade celui là, pensa Jim, se disant finalement que c'était bien normal vu dans quel endroit il était, il était facile de perdre la tête, mais quand même..des cas comme ça, il pensait ne pas tomber dessus...

"Bon, tu t'appelle comment ?" demanda Jim en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa jambe.

"Toi d'abord !" Répondit l'autre avec joie, comme si cela était un jeu.

"...Jim Gordon ...tu peux me donner ton nom maintenant ?"

"Je sais pas !"

"Quoi tu sais pas ?" demanda Gordon incrédule.

"Je ne sais pas mon nom !" Fit-il avec un grand sourire de gamin de cinq ans.

Sur le coup, le brun voulu le frapper, pensant qu'il se moquait royalement de lui, mais il se rappela le délire de l'homme avec son sanctuaire et se dit que finalement il était juste fou...un fou dans une prison, ils n'avaient donc pas pensé à le transférer dans un asile ?!

Un peu agacé par cette rencontre peu habituel et particulièrement par la douleur dans sa jambe, Jim Gordon partit à la recherche des douches, abandonnant totalement son nouveau colocataire aux prises de ses délires étranges.

Il dû demander à un des gardiens le chemin des douches qui lui rappela qu'il devait être dans sa cellule à 19h ...il était à peine 17h30, il n'allait pas mettre deux heures pour se laver tout de même !

Il entra dans les douches et se déshabilla lentement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Jim alla rapidement se réfugier sous le jet d'eau brûlant qui détendit ses muscles, lui faisant pousser un petit soupir de plaisir. Cependant, dans son moment de détente, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'à son tour une autre personne venait de rentrer dans les douches.

* * *

Mark Calaway n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait facilement dompter, pourtant dans la majorité de sa vie, il avait été aimable, serviable et il avait surtout été un séducteur hors pair, enchainant les liaisons avec autant d'hommes que de femmes. Mais Mark avait un problème, un sérieux problème. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le contrarie ou pire, qu'on se refuse à lui. Dès le moment où une personne avait l'inconscience de faire l'une de ces deux choses, Mark perdait son sourire séduisant et ses traits aimables, en fait, il perdait totalement la tête..

C'est cela qui l'avait envoyé ici. Après un accès de rage, il avait massacré un jeune homme dans une chambre d'hôtel sous prétexte que celui ci ne voulait pas d'un deuxième round, vexé Mark l'avait étranglé jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance, puis semblant s'amuser, il l'avait éventré avec une lame de rasoir.

De par sa taille Mark était déjà bien imposant, mais avec une arme dans la main, il était carrément flippant avait constaté les policiers qui étaient arrivés sur le lieu du crime.

On l'avait donc jugé comme meurtrier, ça n'avait pas vraiment plut à Mark qui se considérait seulement comme étant un homme qui se laissait parfois aller et d'ailleurs, il trouvait ça parfaitement normal, alors qu'on puisse lui coller une telle étiquette lui semblait dégradant.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il irait dans une prison, il avait d'abord protesté, trouvant ça honteux pour un homme comme lui, après tout, il n'avait rien fait de si terrible. Mais il avait finalement accepté quand son avocat lui avait dit qu'il pourrait davantage "se laisser aller", enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment eut le choix de toute façon...

Mais il se plaisait bien en prison. Les autres mecs ne lui cherchaient pas de noises à cause de sa carrure forte, et il vivait tranquillement. Il avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre au début de vivre ici, mais finalement il s'y était habitué et il en profitait même...après tout, un mec frêle n'irait pas se plaindre à un gardien s'il lui piquait son dessert, alors que dans un restaurant ça aurait fait scandale. Le seul vrai problème ici, c'était le sexe.

En prison, on y a jamais le droit sauf que comme tout le monde le sait, les détenus arrivent toujours à détourner cette règle..et toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Calaway ne faisait pas exception, il baisait quand ça lui plaisait, dans les douches, comme dans sa cellule, il s'en foutait de l'endroit, le problème c'était avec qui il baisait. Les mecs d'ici étaient soit malades, soit ils faisaient partit d'un gang. Et Mark ne voulait pas attraper une saloperie, il espérait sortir d'ici en bonne santé, alors il était encore moins conseillé de s'attaquer à un mec de gang. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se voir perdre un membre...pas qu'il avait peur d'eux, c'est juste qu'il préférait rester prudent dans un lieu comme celui ci. Alors il lui arrivait de baiser avec des mecs à moitié tarés, qui avaient perdu la tête ici...ou même avant d'arriver en taule.

Les tarés c'est marrant au début, mais on s'en lasse bien vite, particulièrement quand ceux-ci marmonnent des choses incompréhensibles en pleine acte ou qu'ils se mettent à hurler le nom de Dieu sans aucune raison..Mark était alors obligé de les assommer ou de les étouffer à moitié..

Il soupira en allant vers les douches, se demandant si un jour il y aurait quelqu'un d'un peu plus normal qui viendrait ici et qu'il pourrait baiser sans problème et qui surtout n'aurait pas de maladies à lui refiler...

Il entra dans les douches et vit le dos d'une personne qui ne lui semblait pas familier. Intrigué, il se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, tout en enlevant ses vêtements en même temps.

Ce n'est tout de même pas un gardien qui vient prendre sa douche ici, sinon il est suicidaire, pensa t-il, mais en le regardant d'un peu plus près, il lui semblait que l'homme était bien trop petit pour être gardien mais il avait de jolies petites fesses...ça fit sourire Mark. Et sa curiosité monta en flèche quand il entendit le plus petit lâcher un gémissement de bien être..si c'était un nouveau, Mark allait s'y intéresser.

* * *

Jim se détourna après un moment en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il vit un homme vraiment grand, le dépassant de deux bonnes têtes, Jim fut assez impressionné mais n'en montra rien, se détournant rapidement, en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Mark en fut d'ailleurs assez vexé. Un nouveau qui l'ignorait ! On aura tout vu !

Il se rapprocha et se mit derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de toucher son dos, sachant bien que Jim s'en était rendu compte au vu du frisson qui le parcourra.

"Dis moi, tu es nouveau ici, n'est ce pas ?" demanda t-il sur un ton séduisant.

"Oui, je viens d'arriver." répondit Jim sans hésitation, malgré son sentiment de gêne.

"Comment tu t'appelle, mon petit ?"

Jim grimaça en entendant le surnom, mais répondit néanmoins à contre cœur.

"Jim Gordon."

"Mhh il faut que tu sache, Jimmy qu.."

Mais le plus petit le coupa soudainement.

"C'est Jim."

"Je préfère t'appeler Jimmy.."

Il sourit en voyant ses muscles se tendre, sûrement que le dit Jimmy n'aimait pas son nouveau petit surnom.

"Et je peux savoir comment tu t'appelle toi ?" Grogna t-il.

"Appelle moi Mark." Susurra t-il à son oreille. Il dut retenir un petit ricanement en voyant Gordon se crisper encore un peu plus par la proximité.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Moi ? Juste faire connaissance.." dit-il en passant ses bras autour de Jim, posant ses mains sur son torse.

"Qu..qu'est ce que.."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Jimmy, je vais être très gentil !"

Mais cela ne persuada pas Jim et lorsque celui ci sentit une des mains de Mark dériver sur ses fesses, il se dégagea violemment, plus ou moins choqué.

"Mais..mais t'es fou !" s'écria t-il

"Eh bien, vu que la majorité de la population l'affirme, et que nous sommes dans une prison, la logique voudrait que je réponde oui !"

"Je...ne me touche pas ! Et recule !" ordonna t-il.

"Tu veux un petit thé aussi, tant qu'à faire ?" Se moqua t-il.

"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu viens de me peloter le cul, tu croyais que j'allais dire quoi «Oh ouiii ! Continue !» ?! Faut pas déconner !"

"Mhh oui, refais le que je te saute dessus, Jimmy !" fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Abasourdi, Jim recula contre la paroi de la douche, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de réaction.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux vraiment à la fin ?!"

"Te baiser."

"Mais..." Jim s'était attendu à une telle réponse, mais le fait qu'il le dise vraiment était assez embarrassant. "...j'aime les femmes !"

"On va changer ça, alors !" Fit Mark en souriant.

"Je ne veux pas ! Je ne ferais jamais ça avec un homme !"

"Ecoute moi bien, Jimmy." Dit-il sur un ton plus du tout aimable. "C'est bien beau de vouloir se taper des femmes, mais tu vois ici, t'as que des hommes et tu seras bien obligé à un moment ou à un autre de te faire un homme ou de te faire baiser, dans ton cas, tu vas plutôt te faire baiser, tu comprends ?"

"Mais on est dans une prison, pas dans une maison close !"

"Et alors ? Tu crois que les envies des hommes changent selon l'endroit, Jimmy ?" ricana t-il en mettant une main à côté de la tête de celui ci.

"Non mais, je ne pensais pas tomber tout de suite sur un violeur !" répliqua t-il d'un ton sec.

"..je ne suis pas un violeur, Jimmy, fait attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve." fit-il sur un ton menaçant.

"Dégage, putain !" fit soudainement Gordon, en repoussant violemment l'homme devant lui, qui surprit par son audace se laissa faire, tandis que Jim attrapa ses vêtements au vol et s'enfuie rapidement des douches, angoissé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il arriva dans sa cellule à 18h10, du fait que Mark l'avait retardé. Son compagnon de chambre était une fois encore en train de délirer, le remarquant à peine en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

"Hey euh...toi.." commença Jim, ne sachant toujours pas le nom de l'autre homme. "Tu connais bien les gens ici ?"

"Moi ? Bien sûr !" fit l'autre en relevant la tête. "Je connais touuuuuut le monde ! Ca fait trois ans que je suis ici ! Mais celui que je connais le mieux c'est Levesque et.."

"Levesque ?" demanda Jim avant que l'autre ne commence un monologue.

"Bah oui, le gardien qui t'a amené !"

"Ah oui, le grand blond là, il est gardien en chef, je crois...comment ça se fait que tu le connaisse aussi bien ?"

"Il me tapait souvent quand je suis arrivé ici !"dit-il en souriant.

Jim fut silencieux pendant de longues secondes, le regardant étrangement.

"Ouais, bon...si tu connais aussi bien tout le monde, alors le mec qui s'appelle Mark doit te dire quelque chose.."

"Oui, bien sûr ! Il a essayé de me voler mon âme lui aussi ! Mais il a pas réussit !"

"Il a pas réussit ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Dieu m'est venue en aide bien sûr !"

"Oui..c'est évident..."

"Mais il a prit l'âme de Hickenbottom !"

"C'est qui Hickenbottom ?"

"Bah le mec qui était dans la même cellule que lui, évidemment !"

Jim roula des yeux, tout cela ne lui semblait pas si évident que ça. "Et il ressemble à quoi ce Hickenbottom ?"

"A un zombie !"

"Hein ?"

"Bah oui, il était tout blanc ses derniers temps, sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ne bougeait pas. Les zombies ça bougent normalement, non ?" Fit l'homme avec une petite moue.

"Okay...il est mort quoi.."

"Mais non ! Il s'est juste zombifié !"

"Si tu veux...qui est avec Mark maintenant ?"

"Personne ! Il est tout seul parce que personne n'avait vraiment envie de changer de cellule, c'est trop fatiguant !"

"Il doit être sacrément frustré alors..."

"Frustré de quoi ? De ne pas voler nos âmes ?!" Fit-il outré.

"Oui, en quelque sorte.." répondit Jim ne sachant pas très bien qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par "âme".

"Mais pourquoi tu me parle de Mark ?"

"Je l'ai rencontré dans les douches tout à l'heure..."

"Haaan ! Il t'a volé ton âme alors ?" fit-il en se reculant, craintif.

"Non, je ne crois pas.."

"Tu ne crois pas ?! Il t'a peut-être volé ton âme et tu t'en fous ! Tu t'en fous !" s'écria t-il. soudainement, tel un hystérique.

"Mais non...calme toi !"

"Tu t'en fous ! Je vais être contaminé ! Je vais perdre mon âme aussi ! Vas t-en !"

"Mais t'es taré, ferme là !"

"Gardiens !" hurla finalement le blond.

"Qu'est ce qu..." mais il ne put finir sa phrase, en voyant des gardiens déboulés aussitôt que l'autre malade avait hurlé. Ils étaient muni de matraques ce qui fit directement reculer Jim.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" dmanda Levesque, le gardien en chef qui avait amené Jim ici, il y a quelques heures.

"Il m'a agressé !" accusa l'homme, sous le regard effaré de Gordon.

"Quoi ?! C'est faux !"

"Rien à battre de qui a raison ou qui a tort, Gordon tu dégage !"

"Quoi ? Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas le croire ! Il est fou !"  
"Comme toi." répliqua froidement le gardien.

Jim ne sut pas quoi répliquer, trop surprit par l'accusation. Il n'était pas fou..n'est ce pas ?

"Le problème Gordon .." Continua Levesque "C'est que je n'aime pas tellement que tu fasse exprès de provoquer une bagarre comme par hasard au moment de rentrer tranquillement dans vos cellules, mais alors vraiment pas.."  
"Je..je n'ai rien provoqué du tout !" s'écria Jim.  
"Je ne te crois pas, tu vois...tu es nouveau et tu veux te rebeller, c'est normal mais t'es pas le premier à avoir essayer, tu seras sûrement pas le dernier, sauf que si tu continue, tu vas être sérieusement puni, tu comprends ?"  
"Ouais je comprends.."  
"C'est bien, alors la prochaine fois, ne t'étonne pas si tu prends des coups, au lieu que je vienne te faire la moral."

Jim ne répondit pas et se laissa entrainer par Levesque, devant tous les autres détenus qui avaient été attiré par le chahut. L'arnaqueur eut la désagréable impression d'être étudié comme un animal en cage, particulièrement en voyant les messes basses des prisonniers ou les sourires appréciateurs. Jim suspectait d'ailleurs Levesque de faire exprès de le traîner aussi lentement pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une cellule qui n'était malheureusement pas vide.

"Hey Calaway ! Un nouveau colocataire pour toi !"

Mark se redressa légèrement sur son lit en entendant son nom, les regardant un peu intrigué. Alors que Jim quant à lui, le regarda avec de gros yeux.

"Pourquoi je devrais me mettre avec lui ?" demanda t-il avec empressement.  
"Tu es un élément perturbateur, mais je suis sûr que Calaway saura te calmer, d'ailleurs il pourra t'aider à t'intégrer, n'est ce pas ?" fit-il en direction de Mark.  
"Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir." Répondit celui ci avec un petit sourire malsain sur le visage quand il eut reconnu Jim.

Peu rassuré, Gordon rentra dans la cellule, poussé par le gardien en chef qui semblait prendre plaisir à voir le plus petit dans cette situation.

"J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien !" Ricana l'homme avant de les laisser seul.  
Il eut un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Jim alla s'installer sur le lit du haut.  
"Alors Jimmy, comme ça on est un élément perturbateur ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi .." fit le tueur en souriant.  
"...je suis quelqu'un de très étonnant en fait."  
"Je veux bien te croire .." il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jim qui s'était assit sur le lit pour le regarder.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
"Je continue ce qu'on a pas fini dans les douches..tu te rappelles ?"

"Ouais..mais je veux pas."

"Ca te feras du bien, Jimmy.."

"Je me sens déjà bien, j'ai pas besoin de toi !" dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour s'allonger sur son lit.

Mark sourit devant son insolence. "Je t'aime bien toi !" dit-il en donnant une tape sur le postérieur de Jim tout en riant. Il s'installa ensuite sur son lit avec un sourire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer trop rapidement.

"Bonne nuit, Jimmy."

Mais cette nuit là, Jimmy ne dormit pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain fut difficile, il avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit de peur que Mark tente quoi que ce soit durant son sommeil. Et ce ne fut que vers huit heure du matin qu'il commença à s'endormir pour de bon, n'ayant fait que sommeiller durant tout ce temps. Mais il ne pu plonger totalement dans le sommeil qu'il reçut une brutale claque sur les fesses, le faisant sortir de son état vaseux. Il ouvrit les yeux, plutôt paniqué, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive le visage de Mark juste au dessus de lui.

"Alors Jimmy, bien dormi ?" dit l'autre en souriant d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Jim se contenta de lui répondre par un vague grognement, tandis qu'il sortait de son lit. Il alla ensuite jusqu'au lavabo et vers la glace qui se trouvait dans la cellule pour mettre un peu d'eau sur son visage et ainsi se réveiller, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Mark à travers le miroir, un détail l'intrigant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mates, le nain ?" demanda le plus grand en s'habillant.

"Tes vêtements."

"Quoi mes vêtements ?...oh, je vois." il sourit en se rendant compte que Jim portait toujours son ensemble orange, alors que lui avait des habits tout à fait normaux.

"Pourquoi t'as des vêtements comme ça toi ? Pourquoi t'as pas comme moi ?" fit Jim, interloqué.

Mark rit doucement en se rapprochant de lui. "Mais c'est évident Jimmy, c'est parce que ça te va beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à moi !" dit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit.

"Dégages tes mains de là !"

"D'où ?"

"De moi !" s'écria Jim en le repoussant, ne supportant pas de sentir ses doigts passer sous son t-shirt.

"Ce que tu es susceptible, Jimmy ..." soupira Mark.

"Comme si ça m'intéressait de savoir ce que tu penses de moi ...et dis moi pourquoi toi tu as des habits normaux !"

Mark sembla le juger du regard pendant un moment, avant de finalement répondre. "C'est un secret !"

"Un...secret ? Arrête de te foutre de moi !"

"Tu sais Jimmy, ici chaque information est payante. Alors...qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange de ma précieuse information ?" sourit-il.

Jim ne pu que se taire, ne sachant quoi lui donner. Après tout, il venait d'arriver, on lui avait confisqué toutes ses affaires, il n'avait rien.

"Alors ? Il n'y a rien ? Tu n'as rien à me donner, Jimmy ? C'est triste ça..." il sembla désolé pendant un court instant, puis un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. "Mais ce n'est pas grave .." continua t-il. "..une simple pipe me suffira."

Jim le regarda d'abord avec incompréhension, puis lorsqu'il comprit l'ampleur de ses mots, il ne put retenir sa main qui alla gifler avec violence la joue de Mark. Le choc fut assez brutale pour que la tête de ce dernier parte sur le côté.

Il eut un petit silence, jusqu'à que Calaway réagisse en lui attrapant les poignets, les collant brutalement au mur.

"Pour qui tu te prends, petit con ?!" grogna t-il.

Jim ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait par sa réaction violente. "Tu crois que parce que je suis gentil avec toi, tu peux tout te permettre, hein ?!" continua l'autre en resserrant davantage sa prise sur Jim qui grimaça.

"Lâche moi !" fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

"Te lâcher ? Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres maintenant ?! Tu crois que tu peux m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de toi ?!" tout en disant ces mots, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Jim, crispant ses doigts sur son ventre. "Je fais ce que je veux de toi, petit con. Et tu vas vite t'en appercevoir !"

Il le retourna alors, face contre le mur sous le cri paniqué de Jim qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

"Arrête !" il poussa un second cri, en sentant Mark lui écarter violemment les jambes et essayer de lui défaire son pantalon.

"Arrêter quoi ?! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, petit con. Je t'avais bien dit d'arrêter de me provoquer !"

Mais Jim ne pensait pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions, il ne pensait pas que Mark mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses doigts, rentrer dans son pantalon mais il eut bientôt le bonheur d'entendre une autre voix dans la cellule.

"Calaway, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

L'interpelé se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, à l'appel de son nom. "Levesque, fait pas chier, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?"

"C'est l'heure de l'appel, alors lâche le Calaway."

"Ca peut attendre." dit-il, tandis que Jim poussa un nouveau cri lorsque Mark lui cogna la tête contre le mur, trouvant qu'il bougeait un peu trop à son goût.

"Non, justement, Calaway. Alors tu le lâches tout de suite ou je le change de cellule !"

Mark n'hésita pas longtemps, avant de le lâcher dans un grognement de frustration et de sortir de la cellule en lançant un regard noir à Levesque.

Gordon quand à lui mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre son calme et de se rendre compte de la situation. Il se tourna lentement vers Levesque qui était resté là, celui ci n'esquissa aucun geste pour venir l'aider à se relever, le regardant simplement. Jim se redressa alors, toujours sous le choc de ce qui avait faillit lui arriver.

"Me..merci de m'avoir aidé.." dit-il faiblement, le regardant avec reconnaissance.

"Ne vas pas croire que je l'ai fait pour toi."

Jim fut étonné par le ton froid de Levesque. "Qu..quoi ? Mais alors..."

"J'ai dis que tout le monde devait se présenter à l'appel, Gordon, tu es sûr de vouloir me faire répéter encore une fois ?" dit-il en désignant sa matraque.

"Non...j'y vais.." Jim sortit de la cellule, ne comprenant pas les intentions de Levesque, ni pourquoi il l'avait aidé pour ensuite lui répondre aussi sèchement. Il ne comprenait pas ce type.

L'appel fini, Jim décida d'aller manger, son estomac hurlant famine depuis la veille. Il suivit un petit groupe d'hommes et arriva après plusieurs minutes dans la cantine. Il découvrit alors un trop grand nombre de personnes pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser à les compter. Certains relevèrent la tête à son arrivée, voulant en savoir plus sur ce petit nouveau.

Jim remarqua directement son ancien camarade de cellule qui avait hurlé « démon » en le voyant entrer, ce qui interpella bien évidemment ceux qui étaient proche de lui. Puis il remarqua Mark, assit dans son coin et qui le regardait intensément, le faisant frissonner.

Jim avança lentement, la gorge nouée. Il prit un plateau et se servit rapidement, essayant de ne pas croiser les regards des autres détenus, alors qu'il alla s'assoir seul sur le bout d'une table, n'étant pas vraiment désireux de faire connaissance avec les autres, après ce qui s'était passé avec Mark.

Mais il était le seul à penser ça.

"Hey, c'est toi le nouveau, hein ?" lui demanda un jeune homme qui venait de le rejoindre à la table. Celui ci avait des cheveux brun qui tombaient sur ses épaules, un piercing sur la lèvre et une barbe de deux jours, d'ailleurs il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il souriait, donnant une bonne impression à Jim, mais ce dernier avait apprit par son métier qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

"Oui, je suis là depuis hier.."

"Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Phil !" il tendit sa main que Jim serra après un moment d'hésitation, en se disant qu'il valait mieux se faire un ami qu'un ennemi pour le moment.

"T'es là depuis longtemps ?" demanda Jim, en essayant de paraître intéressé.

"Que depuis que j'ai tué mon père donc ça fait..." il s'arrêta, regarda ses doigts et sembla essayer de compter. "Je sais plus vraiment...mais c'est pas grave ! En fait, je suis content de voir un nouveau, j'en avais marre de voir toujours les mêmes têtes ! Tu veux être mon ami ?"

Jim fut plus ou moins étonné par cette demande, ainsi que par la rapidité à laquelle il avait dit tout cela et resta donc sans voix en le regardant bizarrement. L'autre sembla déçu.

"C'est non ?"

"Je..non enfin oui, je veux bien !" s'empressa t-il de répondre, ne voulant pas le vexer. "Mais ..pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Les gens ici sont fous." confia t-il tout bas, comme si cela avait été top secret.

"Oui, je crois aussi..."

"Oh ! Alors toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Mais je devrais pas être avec eux..je veux dire, je ne suis pas fou moi !"

"Je n'en doute pas..Phil, c'est ça ?"

"Oui ! Tu t'en souviens, t'es un génie en fait !" dit-il en souriant. "Mais moi, je dois t'appeler comment ?"

"Appelle moi Jim.."

"Okay Jim ! Alors, t'es dans quelle cellule ?" demanda t-il, tout curieux.

"Bah avant j'étais dans celle du blond là bas.."

"Je vois..Adam Copeland, un vrai taré celui là !"

"...tu connais son nom ?"

"Bah oui ! Pas toi ?"

"Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait oublié..."

"Ah oui ? Mais en même temps, il a un peu perdu la tête depuis que son petit ami s'est fait zigouiller !"

"Son petit ami ? Il était ici ?"

"Oui ! Mais il est mort, il y a un an et depuis Adam délire totalement !"

"Ouais, j'ai pu voir ça..."

"Mais pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais avec lui «avant» ?"

"Levesque m'a changé de cellule, je suis avec un certain Mark maintenant."

Cette phrase fut accueilli par un long silence choqué, Phil le regardant avec de gros yeux. Jim n'en fut que davantage mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qu'avait pu faire Mark dans le passé pour que Phil réagisse ainsi.

"T'as pas de bol, mon gars...le seul Mark que je connaisse, c'est Calaway et c'est pas le meilleur copain de cellule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." finit-il par dire.

"...c'est très rassurant ce que tu me dis là, Phil."

"Désolé, mais le dernier qui était avec lui..il est mort alors.."

"On parle d'un truc sur moi ?"

Phil et Jim se retournèrent d'un même geste vers Mark qui se tenait debout près d'eux. Il alla s'assoir à côté de son compagnon de cellule qui eut comme premier réflexe de se reculer, mais fut retenu par la main de Mark sur son genou.

"Content de me revoir, Jimmy ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Celui ci n'osa pas répondre et détourna la tête, tendu par sa proximité.

"Tu sais Jimmy, je n'aime pas tellement quand quelqu'un comme toi ne me répond pas..."

"Quelqu'un comme moi ?"

"Oui, tu sais, un petit nouveau qui croit pouvoir tout dire ou faire sans en subir les conséquences.." répondit-il, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Jim qui se crispa.

"Ecoute, Mark, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, je.."

"C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Jimmy." constata Mark.

"J'en ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion avant.." fit Jim un peu rassuré, supposant que Mark s'était calmé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tu en auras touuut le temps !"

Phil restait là, à regarder l'échange. Il avait de la peine de voir Jim dans cette situation, sachant très bien comment cela allait se finir.

"Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Jimmy. Je t'attends dans la cellule tout à l'heure."

"Po..pour quoi ?"

"Je n'aime pas ne pas finir quelque chose que j'ai commencé et revoir ton joli petit cul m'a excité." il eut un sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant le visage dépité de Jim.

Phil regarda le grand brun s'en aller, alors que Jim ne disait pas un mot.

"Hey, Jim..ça va ?"

"Non...non ça va pas..il va..il va me.."

"Chuut, c'est bon Jim, tout va bien.." Phil posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour consoler un nouveau dans une telle situation.

"Il faut..il faut que j'aille voir Levesque...il m'aidera peut-être !" il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la sortie sous l'oeil peiné de Phil.

"Non, personne ne t'aidera, Jim.." marmonna t-il pour lui même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre particulièrement violent. Graphique

Jim déambulait dans le couloir, cherchant le bureau du gardien en chef. Il devait trouver Levesque, il était sa dernière chance pour échapper à Mark.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche et de longs détours, Jim arriva devant un bureau. Il sentit l'espoir grandir en lui et il frappa.

"Entrez !" répondit une voix ferme à travers la porte.

Jim entra et regarda Levesque qui était assit dans un grand fauteuil noir, par ailleurs, il remarqua que le regard du gardien en chef s'était terni à sa vue. Il déglutit.

"Gordon. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la cantine avec les autres !"

"Je..j'avais déjà fini." mentit-il. Il n'avait bien sûr pratiquement rien mangé à cause de l'intervention de Mark.

"Alors retourne dans ta cellule."

"Justement..j'aimerais changer de cellule, je ne veux pas rester avec Mark..."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"On ne s'entend pas très bien en fait.."

"Il m'a pourtant affirmé le contraire, tout à l'heure."

"Mais...croyez moi !"

"Pourquoi je croirais un nouveau qui fait le bordel dès le premier jour, à la place d'un mec qui est là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ?"

"Parce qu'il est justement là depuis plus longtemps que moi !"

"..ça se tient, mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire une faveur et puis, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres cellules."

"Il va me violer." lâcha finalement Jim.

"Et alors ? Ce n'est pas encore fait que je sache, alors de quoi te plains-tu ?!'

Jim resta ahuri, il avait dû mal entendre.

"Vous plaisantez ?"

"J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante là ?"

"Mais..mais putain ! Il va me baiser et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que c'est pas grave ?!" cria Jim dont les nerfs lâchaient.

Levesque se leva lentement de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour venir gifler Jim dans le but de le calmer.

"Écoute moi bien, Gordon, personne ne hausse le ton en ma présence, compris ?!"

Jim acquiesça légèrement, en grimaçant. "Mais je..je ne vous comprends pas...pourquoi vous ne m'aidez pas ?" demanda t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

"Mon boulot ici, c'est faire respecter l'ordre, pas de vous aider."

"Mais je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit au sexe, c'est vous qui me l'avait dit quand je suis arrivé ! Alors pourquoi Mark a droit à un traitement de faveur ?!"

"Parce qu'il est convainquant et qu'il se tient à carreaux." Levesque sourit, presque content.

"Convainquant ?" répéta Jim, incrédule.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et maintenant sort de mon bureau."

"Mais.."

"Je t'ai dis de sortir ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les plaintes d'un taré !" il claqua violemment sa main sur le bureau, faisant reculer Jim de surprise.

Et sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait, Jim dû sortir du bureau, plus dépité que jamais. Levesque ne voulait pas l'aider, alors qu'il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il ne savait plus quoi faire...peut-être qu'il devait juste s'enfuir d'ici. Pas partir vraiment de la prison mais juste..se cacher dans un coin la nuit pour éviter que Mark puisse le toucher et pour inciter Levesque à le changer de cellule.

Il regarda vaguement autour de lui et au vu du nombre de gardiens, il se rendit compte que se cacher toute une nuit dans un coin lui serait impossible et qu'il finirait simplement par se faire tabasser pour avoir désobéit.

Jim sentit le désespoir monter en lui, tandis qu'il entrait dans la cellule où se trouvait déjà Mark. Celui ci ne dit rien quand il rentra, mais le brun pouvait sentir son regard malsain braqué sur son dos.

"Où est-ce que tu étais partit ?" demanda t-il après un moment.  
"Je devais aller voir Levesque dans son bureau."  
"Pour y faire quoi ?" insista t-il.  
"Ça ne te regarde pas Mark." répondit Jim en lui tournant le dos, n'osant pas le regarder.  
"Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne, Jimmy..." fit-il en se relevant et en venant coller son torse au dos de Jim qui sursauta au touché.  
"Je..." il hésitait à lui dire la vérité, ne pouvant prévoir sa réaction. "Ce n'était rien.."

Mark fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de cette réponse.

"Rien ? Alors que tu es allé voir Levesque...qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!" fit-il en haussant le ton, attrapant Jim par le bras pour le retourner vers lui d'un coup sec.  
"Je ne te le dirais pas !" s'écria t-il, avant de sentir la main de Mark sur son cou qui l'épingla sur le lit du bas.  
"Tu ne vas pas me dire ?" fit-il sur un ton menaçant. "Vraiment ? Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu ne lui as rien dit...alors tu as fait quelque chose Jimmy ? Tu l'as sucé ? C'était bon, hein ?" il eut un sourire mauvais.

Jim le regarda avec incompréhension. "Je n'ai jamais sucé personne...je ne suis pas comme ça.."  
"Nooon ? J'ai du mal à le croire ...que toi, avec ta jolie petite bouche tu ne l'ai jamais fait.." il sourit, touchant la lèvre inférieur de Jim avec son pouce.

Mais Jim repoussa sa main. "Arrête. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, alors ne me touche pas."  
Mark marqua une pause. "..tu es vierge ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais que les femmes ! Alors évidemment que je suis vierge avec les hommes, imbécile !"  
"Tu sais que c'est très intéressant ça, Jimmy ?"

L'interpelé le regarda bizarrement. "Et en quoi ?"

"J'adore m'occuper des vierges..." il sourit, tandis que sa main passa dans le pantalon de Jim, le défaisant.

Jim le regarda avec de gros yeux et le repoussa le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. "Stop, Mark ! Je veux pas !"

"Comme si ton avis avait de l'importance.." fit-il, en plaquant violemment le plus petit face contre le lit.

"Je vais hurler si tu continues ! Les gardiens vont venir !"

"Je ne crois pas non.." il sourit et lécha le lobe d'oreille de Jim qui frissonna.

"Pou..pourquoi ?"

"Je les ai payé, Jimmy...ils ne viendront pas pour toi.."

"No..non..ce n'est pas vrai...tu mens.."

"Eh non Jimmy ..."chuchota t-il à son oreille. "Mais si tu détends, tu pourrais peut-être aimer ça.."

"Mark, ça ne m'amuse pas ! Putain de merde, je me fiche que tu sois frustré ou quoi que ce soit, tu te masturbes, point barre ! Mais tu me touches pas, gros dégueulasse !"

"...tu es sûr que tu veux m'énerver, Jimmy ?"

"T'énerver ?! Tu plaisantes là ?! Tu essayes de me violer, c'est moi qui doit être énervé, pas toi !"

"Tu es déjà énervé."

"Ouais, alors dégage de là !"

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Jimmy." fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'arrière de son cou.

"Alors ne me touche pas, imbécile !" cria t-il, alors qu'il mordu la main près de son visage.

"Tu l'auras voulu, petit con !" d'un geste brusque, il baissa le caleçon de Jim et l'attrapa par les hanches.

"Nom de dieu ! Arrête ça tout de suite, Mark !" il bougea dans tout les sens, paniqué de sentir l'air froid sur son postérieur. Il tentait de faire lâcher prise au plus grand, alors que celui ci le maintenait contre le lit de tout son poids.

"Te voir gigoter ça m'excite, Jimmy..." il enleva ensuite le haut de Jim pour voir son corps nu, alors qu'il posait une main sur ses fesses. "Ouais, je t'ai vraiment bien choisi..."

"S'il te plait, je.." il s'arrêta brutalement, ayant sentit quelque chose de chaud le toucher. "Qu'est-ce que .." il essaya de se tourner vers Mark, le regard remplit d'effroi.

"Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses, Jimmy." fit Calaway en riant doucement, tandis qu'il lui soulevait les hanches, se plaçant à son entrée.

Jim commença à respirer plus rapidement, la panique le submergeant. Il savait que lutter ne servait plus à rien à présent, sachant éperdument que Mark allait aller jusqu'au bout, alors il tenta désespérément de se préparer à la douleur qui allait venir, à tout faire pour ne pas crier, à essayer de rester digne.

Sauf que voilà, Jim ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que la douleur soit aussi forte lorsque Mark le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et qui l'empêcha de retenir son hurlement de douleur.

"Mhh ..putain ça fait tellement longtemps...t'es vraiment serré comme une petite vierge, Jimmy." fit Mark en soupirant de plaisir, alors qu'il commençait sans attendre à donner de brutaux coups de rein.

Mais Jim ne l'entendait plus, il ne pouvait que crier, alors que ses mains s'étaient violemment crispées dans les draps du lit. Il crut d'ailleurs que son corps allait se séparer en deux par la violence de l'acte.

"AAAH ! Stop ! Stop ! Arrête ! Pitié, stop ! Mark !"

"Oh oui, continue de crier mon nom, Jimmy !" se moqua t-il, alors qu'il lui mordit le cou sans pitié. S'en suivit un autre cri du plus petit, qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot, Jim ne pouvant supporter la douleur plus longtemps, tandis que son violeur se délectait de ses cris, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches.

Ce fut brutal mais heureusement court. Mark se déversa en lui après quelques minutes dans un soupir de bien être. Il se retira du corps de Jim et se recula légèrement, mais malgré l'absence de prise sur lui, Jim ne bougea pas. Son corps était secoué de tremblements et il ne semblait plus avoir la force de bouger, ni même de parler, sa gorge étant trop rauque par tous ses cris.

Mark regarda d'un oeil appréciateur le sang mélangé au sperme qui coulaient sur les cuisses de Jim, cela lui évoquant parfaitement un chef d'oeuvre du dépucelage.

Il se félicita de l'avoir baisé, se sentant à présent pleinement rassasié et surtout le fait de savoir que Jim n'avait pas été baisé par un autre mec, le rassurait pour ce qui était des maladies.

Il sourit en voyant que Jim essayait de cacher ses larmes.

"Tu vois Jimmy, maintenant que tu m'as payé, je vais pouvoir te dire pourquoi tu as cet uniforme."

Mais l'interpellé ne répondit pas.

"En fait, c'est une sorte de bizutage que font subir les gardiens aux nouveaux pour qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçu face aux autres détenus et qu'ils soient facilement repérables les premiers jours..."

Toujours aucune réponse de Jim.

"Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'ignore, Jimmy, je te l'ai déjà dit." fit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de Jim qui eut un spasme violent.

"Ca..ça fait mal.." sanglota Jim n'osant toujours pas bouger, cependant la peur de voir Mark recommencer l'avait poussé à réagir.

"Je sais, j'ai pu l'entendre." il sourit, n'ayant aucune compassion pour lui. "Bon, par contre maintenant, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon lit, Jimmy. Alors bouge."

Mais Jim ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps était encore prit par quelques tremblements et son état de choc le bloquait totalement. Il émit simplement un gémissement plaintif en guise de réponse.

"Jimmy...ne fait pas l'enfant voyons...sinon je pourrais encore m'énerver.."

L'interpelé tenta de bouger, de se relever avec ses bras, mais ce fut en vain.

"J'y arrive pas..pardon..je peux pas.." s'excusa t-il en essayant de calmer ses larmes, ayant trop peur que Mark s'énerve une nouvelle fois et qu'il recommence à le violenter.  
"Très bien." Mark l'attrapa alors par le bras et le tira violemment vers lui, le relevant par la même occasion sous le cri de peur de Jim qui se teint les reins. "Bien alors, je vais te laisser choisir, Jimmy." commença t-il avec un ton agacé. "Soit tu montes dans ton lit, soit je te balance comme ça, à poil devant tous les autres détenus. Tu veux que les autres aussi te vois comme ça, huh ?"  
"No..non, mon lit..je veux aller dans le lit..."  
"Très bonne décision, Jimmy !" il le prit par la taille et le posa sur le lit du haut, sous le regard craintif de Jim. "Et maintenant, pas un bruit." continua t-il en jetant négligemment les vêtements de Gordon sur le lit.

Le plus petit obéit et se fourra sous les draps du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose que ce qui venait de se passer et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas chose facile avec la douleur qui lui vrillait les reins.

Après un moment, il s'endormit finalement trop épuisé par tout cela. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que Mark n'était plus là à son grand soulagement. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle heure pouvait être et le manque de fenêtre n'aidait pas. Il se leva difficilement et descendit du lit en gémissant, il en était presque cambré de douleur.  
Jim voulu nettoyer le sang ainsi que le sperme toujours présent sur ses cuisses et qui avaient sans aucun doute tâché les lits, sauf qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre de l'eau du lavabo, une personne rentra dans la cellule.

Il était assez grand, même si légèrement plus court que Mark. Sa peau était basanée et il portait l'uniforme des gardiens. En le détaillant, Jim remarqua que l'homme le fixait étrangement.

"Je croyais que c'était la cellule de Calaway ici." ce n'était pas une question, Jim perçut cela plus comme un reproche.  
"..ça l'est." répondit faiblement Jim.  
"Alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici toi ?" demanda t-il.  
"Je suis nouveau.."  
"Oh je vois !" s'écria t-il en regardant avec insistance le sang sur les jambes de Jim, un faible sourire venant éclairer son visage. "Toi, t'es la nouvelle petite pute de Calaway ! Donc c'est aussi toi qui était absent à l'appel ce matin, mais je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Ça a du être torride cette nuit !"

Jim eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de plein fouet aux mots du gardien.

"Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous venez faire ici, mais s'il vous plait, aller vous-en." répliqua Jim en serrant les dents. Il était peut-être blessé, il avait peut-être été humilié, mais Gordon avait encore un peu de fierté et ça..cette insulte, il ne pouvait pas la supporter, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter après ce qui s'était passé.

"C'est moi le gardien ici, alors c'est moi qui dit qui doit faire quoi, le nouveau."  
"Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre avec votre supérieur."  
"C'est quoi ton nom, le nouveau ?"  
"Jim Gordon et vous ?" demanda t-il sur un ton insolent.  
"Mon nom ne te servira à rien, le nain. Mais tu vas plutôt aller me nettoyer ça avant d'en foutre partout." dit-il en désignant le sang séché sur ses jambes.  
"J'allais le faire si vous n'étiez pas arrivé !"  
"Non, non, tu vas le faire dans les douches, Gordon !"

Jim haussa un sourcil. Non, il ne voulait pas retourner dans les douches, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré Mark la première fois, il ne voulait pas se risquer à faire la connaissance de nouveaux dégénérés.

"Je suis très bien ici." finit-il par dire.  
"Tu serais mieux là bas !"  
"Tant pis !"  
"Tu vas y aller, espèce de petit con !

Jim eut le réflexe de se reculer au haussement de ton du gardien.

"Pourquoi vous y tenez tant que ça ?"

"Parce que j'adore voir des gens comme toi essayer de rester fort, alors qu'ils savent que ce ne sont que des petites putes, qu'ils sont faibles et qu'ils le resteront."

Jim lui lança un regard méprisant. "Sortez d'ici."  
"Je vais le faire mais tu vas venir avec moi, le nain !" il attrapa Jim par l'épaule, laissant juste le temps à celui ci de prendre son pantalon quand il fut entrainé hors de la cellule. L'autre main de l'homme lui tenait fermement les cheveux.

Immédiatement, ils furent le centre de l'attention, tout le monde étant surprit de voir un nouveau attirer autant l'attention sur lui. Certain rirent en voyant Jim se débattre pour cacher sa nudité avec son pantalon, d'autres le sifflèrent, donnant envie à Jim d'aller se cacher dans un trou.  
Mais Jim n'aimait pas que le gardien le touche ainsi, il avait l'impression que c'était de nouveau les mains de Mark qui le touchaient, c'est presque comme s'il s'attendait qu'à tout moment il y ai de nouveau cette douleur terrible dans le bas de son corps. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de frapper ce gardien un peu trop salaud à son goût.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion que déjà, ils arrivaient dans les douches où l'homme le jeta comme un moins que rien.

"Et maintenant nettoie moi ça, le nain !" fit-il en souriant.

Jim grogna et s'avança dans les douches en tentant de rester fier. Peine perdu. Les regards moqueurs et lubriques des deux hommes déjà présents lui firent perdre ses moyens. Il n'osa pas soutenir leurs regards et alla se réfugier sous un jet d'eau chaude comme si cela pouvait effacer tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Mais l'eau ne changea rien, ni même le savon. Il restait sale et cru qu'il allait

l'être encore plus quand l'un des hommes tenta une approche, après avoir viré l'autre mec pour rester seul avec Gordon.

"C'est toi le nouveau, hein ? Tu t'appelles Jim, c'est ça ?"

"Oui .." répondit-il faiblement, espérant que l'homme allait le laisser tranquille.

"Tu sais, je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Calaway .." fit-il en souriant.

"..tu...sais ?" demanda Jim, ahuri. "Comment ?!"

"Oh, Calaway a raconté à quelques mecs que t'étais à lui !"

"Non, je ne suis pas à lui !"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..tu sais, tu devrais peut-être entrer dans un gang, tu serais protégé au moins !" conseilla l'homme.

"Un gang, moi ?" Jim s'étonna. "Non, je ne crois pas que j'en ai la carrure !"  
"Oh, il suffirait qu'on te teint en blond et je suis sûr que tu serais bien dans notre gang ! Et Mark ne te toucherait plus !"  
"En blond...je vois, t'es un aryen ?"  
"Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?"  
"Je vais pas rejoindre un gang comme ça, c'est ridicule..."

Le blond ne sembla pas apprécier, et émit un grognement. "Ridicule ? Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?'

"..les gangs racistes c'est pas trop mon truc...j'aime pas ça, c'est pathétique.." répondit Jim en haussant les épaules.

"Tu sais ce qui est pathétique ?! C'est de se faire baiser par un mec dès son deuxième jour ici !"

Il reçut un beau regard noir en retour. "Mais oui, parle de ce que tu ne sais pas, blondasse."  
"Écoute moi bien, tu viens tout juste d'arriver, et ton calvaire est pas fini, moi et mes copains ont va te.." il ne put continuer, se faisant brutalement coupé.  
"Hey Swagger, tu nous fais quoi là ?"

"Brooks !" grogna l'autre homme en se tournant vers lui.

Jim regarda le nouvel arrivant, et fut surprit de reconnaitre Phil, son ami de la veille.

"Aller Swagger va t-en...va rejoindre tes amis les déchets."

"Sinon quoi Brooks ? Tu vas m'assommer avec ta bible ?" se moqua l'aryen.

"Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis fidèle à Dieu que je peux pas te taper, mon grand !" fit-il avec un sourire. "Et nous savons tout deux que c'est moi qui gagnerait, n'est-ce pas ?"

Swagger le jugea du regard un court instant, puis il lâcha un grognement. "Je m'en vais, mais tu perds rien pour attendre Brooks, et toi non plus le nouveau !" il leur lança un regard noir et sortit des douches, agacé d'avoir perdu une recrue.

"Ça va Jim ?" demanda Phil après un silence.

"Oui, je vais bien, merci." dit-il rapidement en se détournant, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on puisse le voir nu.

Le brun le regarda pendant un moment sans un mot. Malgré le fait que Jim ait réussit à nettoyer toutes traces de sperme et de sang, les marques sur ses hanches restaient bien voyantes de même pour la morsure sur son cou et les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui et Mark ne faisait que confirmer la pensée de Phil.

"Il t'a violé." dit-il après quelques minutes, plus pour lui même.

"Merci pour cette brillante déduction, Sherlock." répondit sèchement Jim.

Phil ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer à la remarque de l'autre homme. "Écoute Jim.." commença t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Ne me touche pas !" cria presque Gordon, en faisant un bond en arrière.

"Désolé..je ne pensais pas que.." fit Phil, surprit par sa réaction.

"Tu pensais mal alors !" le coupa Jim en enfilant rapidement son pantalon et en sortant précipitamment des douches.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu répondre ainsi au brun, mais la peur le faisait dire n'importe quoi. En sortant, il aperçut ce même gardien qui l'avait forcé à se rendre dans les douches, il lui souriait. Jim fit de son mieux pour détourner le regard et retourner dans sa cellule mais c'était sans compter que Phil le suivait.

"Jim ! Je suis désolé, attend putain !"

Mais l'interpellé l'ignora et accéléra à grands pas, se faufilant rapidement dans sa cellule, espérant que Brooks ne le suivrait pas jusqu'ici. Mais une fois encore, il se trompait.

Celui ci rentra dans la cellule en haletant faiblement. "Jim !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je..? Mais putain, j'essaye de t'aider !"

"M'aider ? Un peu tard, non ?" fit-il en se rhabillant complètement.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute.."

"C'est de la mienne peut-être ?!"

"Oui justement !"

"...hein ?" demanda-il en restant légèrement ahuri par cette affirmation.

"Si au lieu de courir voir Levesque, tu étais resté avec moi et que tu m'avais écouté ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu ne serais peut-être pas dans cette situation !"

Jim ne disait rien, le regardant avec incompréhension.

"T'es vraiment bête..." soupira Phil.

"...c'est de ma faute ?"

"Non, Jim..."

"Mais alors.."

"Je me suis emporté..je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que tu rejettes la faute sur les autres, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni de la mienne, ni même des autres, c'est juste de la faute de Calaway.."

Jim s'assit lentement sur le lit. "Mais..il va continuer, je le sais...alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Jim...mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, okay ? On va trouver une solution.."

"...pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?" demanda Jim. "On se connait à peine.."

"Tu n'as personne d'autre sur qui compter."

"...alors pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?"

"Il est écrit dans le nouveau testament, au chapitre 12, alinéa 28 que Jésus a dit un jour à l'apôtre Marc «Tu aimeras ton prochain comme toi-même. »" il sourit doucement en voyant l'étonnement du plus petit. "Et puis, on est amis, non ?"

"Ouais..je crois qu'on peut dire ça.."

"T'inquiète pas alors..." dit-il en tapotant sa tête, souriant.

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...en fait, tu fais partit d'un gang ?"

"Oui ! Je suis le leader des croyants catholique !"

"Je me disais aussi..c'est ça le truc avec la bible.."

"Tu veux nous rejoindre ?"

"Honnêtement, je ne crois en Dieu que lorsque ça m'arrange, donc.." il haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux ! Je ne t'oblige pas ! Par contre, fais gaffe avec les aryens...c'est vraiment des sales raclures et ils hésitent pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour piéger les autres."

"Okay, merci du conseil, j'y penserais !" il sourit, content de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un ici.

"Tu penseras à quoi, Jimmy?" coupa la voix grave de Mark.

Il venait de rentrer dans la cellule et il n'était pas très content de voir son nouveau petit jouet faire copain-copain avec un autre détenu.

Jim ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec peur, les images de son viol lui revenant brutalement en tête. Il frêmit en le voyant s'approcher d'eux.

"À rien, Calaway. Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Au contraire Brooks, tout ce qui le regarde, me regarde, compris ?"

"Je n'en ai pas l'impression, non.." il haussa les épaules avec un sourire, ce qui énerva un peu plus Mark.

"Dégage de là, Brooks, et que je ne te vois plus trainer avec lui !"

"Mais oui, Calaway...c'est beau de rêver !" il sourit et lança un dernier regard à Jim qui n'avait pas osé parler. Puis, Phil sortit de la cellule en entendant Mark jurer contre lui.

"Jimmy..." grogna Mark. "..je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ?"

"Il..il est gentil avec moi.." répondit-il faiblement.

"Non, Jimmy, il n'y a que moi qui soit gentil avec toi...seulement moi, les autres veulent profiter de toi, tu sais.." il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, souriant.

Jim osa lever la tête vers lui. "Non...c'est toi qui m'a violé."

"Il fallait bien, tu étais désobéissant.."

"C'était pas une raison !"

"..tu vois, c'est quand tu me parles comme ça que j'ai envie de te faire mal.."

Sa réplique eut le don de calmer les ardeurs de Jim qui se tût brutalement. Sa réaction fit d'ailleurs sourire Mark qui jouissait de le voir ainsi.

"En fait, il paraît qu'un gardien est venu tout à l'heure."

"Oui.."

"Il ressemblait à quoi ?"

"C'était un grand métis..le crâne rasé.."

"Darryl Matthews ?"

"...il a pas voulu me dire son nom..." répondit Jim assez gêné.

"Je vois, c'était lui alors...il paraît qu'il t'a obligé à aller dans les douches en te trainant. Je vais lui dire de ne plus le refaire si tu veux."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

"Bien sûr que non..." il sourit en voyant Jim perdre son sourire. "Mais ne soit pas déçu Jimmy, Darryl est un ami après tout ! Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre !"

Étrangement, Jim n'y croyait pas.

"Comment ça se fait que t'es pote avec un gardien ?"

"Jimmy...tu te rappelles que toute information est payante ?" fit Mark avec un sourire mauvais.

"Je...je veux pas savoir finalement !" dit-il précipitamment, ses yeux s'étant agrandit par la peur.

"Mais siii ! Je suis persuadé que tu veux tout savoir, mon Jimmy !"

"Non...je t'assure..."

"Tant pis, fallait y penser avant Jimmy...maintenant j'ai envie de sexe.." il se lécha les lèvres, appréciant la peur évidente du plus petit. "Mais, je vais être gentil aujourd'hui..."

"Co..comment ?" demanda t-il en s'attendant au pire.

"Une pipe me suffira pour aujourd'hui."

"Une...pipe ?"

"Oui...tu sais ce que c'est, hein ? Tu te rappelles ?" se moqua t-il.

"Je...j'ai jamais fait ça.." fit-il la bouche soudainement sèche.

"Faut bien un début à tout, Jimmy ! Alors mets toi à genoux."

Mais il secoua négativement la tête, refusant une nouvelle humiliation.

"Jimmy.." reprit Mark sur un ton dur.

"Non ! Non, je veux pas je te dis ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça ! Je peux pas !"

Mark attrapa son col d'un geste brusque.

" Écoute moi bien Jimmy. Là, je te fais une faveur. Alors tu choisis, soit je baise ton petit cul serré, soit tu me suces !"

"...aucun des deux..."

"Mauvaise réponse." il le plaqua soudainement contre le lit avec un sourire. "Maintenant on peut enfin s'amuser !"

"Hey ! ..non ! Arrête !" cria Jim.

"Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de toi après tout..tu n'avais qu'à me donner une réponse !" il commença à déboutonner le pantalon du plus petit.

"Attends ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire !" s'écria Jim sous la panique.

"...enfin un peu de coopération.." il le relâcha lentement. "Tu vois quand tu veux être gentil, c'est mieux.."

Il y eut un petit silence où Jim se redressa sur le lit, reprenant un peu son calme.

"Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, Jimmy. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas encore fait mal." il sourit.

"Mais tu vas le faire..."

"Non, pas si tu obéis. Alors mets toi à genoux."

Il hésita, jugeant le pour et le contre, puis il obéit et se mit lentement à genoux, sous le regard appréciateur de Mark.

"C'est bien Jimmy." il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son sexe de son sous vêtement. À cette vue, Jim déglutit difficilement. "Suce maintenant."

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, le faire entrainerait des conséquences qu'il ne voulait même pas connaître. S'il faisait ce que lui demandait Mark, peut-être..peut-être qu'après il le laisserait tranquille...

Peut-être...

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il avança sa bouche du sexe à moitié dur et posa timidement ses lèvres dessus. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa, tandis que Mark lui ordonna de le prendre dans sa bouche, ce qu'il dû finalement faire.

Il avait d'abord pensé que ça ne rentrerait jamais dans sa bouche, mais finalement il y arrivait assez, malgré quelques difficultés. Il sentit alors la main de Calaway glisser dans ses cheveux et forcer sa tête en avant pour qu'il le prenne davantage en bouche.

Jim manqua de s'étouffer, et tenta d'échapper à la prise mais le tueur le tenait trop fermement. Il l'obligea à faire des vas et vients plus rapides, tandis que le plus petit ne pouvait se dégager.

Les soupirs de plaisir de Mark le dégoûtait, le sexe dans sa bouche le répugnait, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de vomir. Mais après quelques minutes, il fut presque soulagé de sentir un liquide se déverser dans sa bouche alors que le brun lâchait un grognement de plaisir.

Mark le lâcha lorsqu'il fut pleinement satisfait, tandis que Jim toussait violemment, crachant le sperme de sa bouche et qui avait coulé sur son menton.

"Plutôt bien pour une première fois, Jimmy."

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et alla passer sa bouche sous l'eau du lavabo. Il se reteint de vomir du mieux qu'il pût, pensant que cela pourrait vexer Mark. Il essuya donc rapidement les larmes d'impuissance qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux et s'appliqua à nettoyer sa bouche.

Quand il eut fini, il monta sur son lit pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

"Et mon bisous ?" demanda Mark qui trouvait la situation amusante.

"Bisous ?" répéta Jim sans daigner se tourner vers lui.

"Ouais, tu ne m'as jamais fait de bisous !" sourit-il.

Jim frissonna à l'idée. "Ca ne t'as pas satisfait ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Si bien sûr mais.."

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, le plus petit le coupant brutalement.

"Alors arrête..s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille maintenant.."

Mark le regarda surprit, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il avait pensé que Jim réagirait violemment, qu'il se serait énervé comme d'habitude, ce qui l'aurait d'autant plus amusé mais là..

"Jimmy, ce n'est que le début voyons...tu vas devoir t'y habituer." dit-il en souriant, tapotant la tête de Gordon.

"Arrête Mark .."

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Jimmy."

Jim se tût et ramena le drap sur lui, essayant d'oublier la présence de Mark à ses côtés. Ce dernier soupira et retourna dans son propre lit.

"T'es vraiment pas marrant, Jimmy." continua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

* * *

 

Des semaines étaient passés depuis cet évènement et l'état de Jim Gordon ne s'était pas amélioré, au contraire il s'était dégradé de jour en jour sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mark l'avait forcé à le suivre pratiquement partout, à la cantine comme aux douches. Son tortionnaire avait ainsi pu marquer son territoire en le présentant comme étant son jouet. Et lui s'était tût. Il n'avait rien osé dire pour le contredire, sachant que s'il l'avait fait, la nuit dans la cellule aurait été encore plus terrible que celles qu'il passait habituellement. Après tout depuis ce jour, Mark avait continué à abuser de lui pratiquement toutes les nuits et les gardiens n'avaient rien fait pour essayer de l'en empêcher malgré ses cris de douleur.

Après à peine deux semaines, Jim avait voulu mourir. Il avait voulu échapper à ce calvaire quel que soit le moyen, il en était finalement arrivé à penser à se suicider mais on l'en avait empêché. Phil l'en avait empêché.

Il était resté près de lui quand Mark l'avait laissé seul et il l'avait écouté sans un mot, puis lorsque Jim eut fini, il l'avait consolé tant qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer que lui il était là pour lui, que Jim n'était pas seul, qu'il avait au moins un allié dans ce lieu et que même s'il ne pouvait le protéger de Mark, il pouvait être là quand il en avait besoin.  
Et cela avait suffit à Gordon. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à cet homme dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien, parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas le choix.

Et leur relation avait commencé ainsi.

Ils profitaient des moments où Mark était occupé à faire affaire pour se voir. Ces petits moments ravissaient Jim, ils le changeaient de son quotidien lugubre avec Calaway.

Avec Phil, il pouvait parler de tout sans avoir l'impression de l'ennuyer et celui ci lui avait d'ailleurs raconté énormément de sa vie d'avant, de son enfance, de son père qu'il avait tué.

Jim avait comprit qu'il avait trouvé un ami. Un vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim, dépêche toi ! Il va revenir sinon !"  
"J'arrive !"

Philip Brooks de son nom complet et Jim Gordon, sortirent de la cellule de ce dernier, regardant rapidement si Mark n'arrivait pas. Ils profitèrent de l'absence de celui ci pour aller manger ensemble, puisque habituellement, Mark ordonnait que son petit jouet mange à ses côtés et qu'il soit à une distance convenable de Brooks.  
Jim savait que lorsque Mark se rendrait compte qu'il était partit sans lui, il s'énerverait, mais..il avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une table, quelques détenus les fixèrent étrangement, se demandant bien pourquoi le jouet n'était pas avec son habituel maître. Les deux amis décidèrent de les ignorer et de continuer leur discussion.

"Ça me fait bizarre qu'il soit pas là.."  
"Tu vas pas t'en plaindre quand même !"  
"Non, bien sûr que non, c'est même très bien ! Mais ça reste bizarre." il sourit.  
"Ce mec m'énerve, il croit vraiment que t'es son jouet et je ne comprends pas que Levesque puisse laisser faire ça !"  
"Lui, il veut juste ne pas avoir de problèmes, comme tous les autres gardiens."  
"Sauf Matthews...ce mec cherche la merde dès qu'il peut."  
"En même temps, il en a rien à foutre, il sait qu'il ne se fera pas buter facilement .."  
"Non, effectivement, et pourtant il y en a qui ont essayé." Phil roula des yeux, en se souvenant du nombre de détenus qui étaient morts à cause de Darryl depuis qu'il était là.  
"C'est lui qui couvre Mark pour la drogue."  
"Comment tu sais ?"  
"Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient potes à la fac.." dit-il sans joie, ayant apprit l'information après la première pipe qu'il avait fait à Calaway.  
"Ah ouais, ça explique pourquoi Mark s'est jamais fait chopé alors qu'il magouille énormément avec les aryens..."  
"Ouais, ça aide d'être pote avec l'adjoint du gardien en chef..."  
"Quand on parle du loup..."  
"On voit le bout de sa queue ?" sourit Jim, alors qu'il se tournait vers la forte carrure de Mark qui venait tout juste de débarquer dans la cantine, très énervé, tandis qu'il balayait la salle du regard.

Son regard se bloqua sur Jim et il s'approcha rapidement de lui, écartant d'un coup sec les gens sur son chemin.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, petit con ?!" grogna t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
"Je mange."  
"Tu dois m'attendre, Jimmy, je croyais que tu l'avais comprit après nos longues discussions."  
"Tu veux dire tes monologues ?"

Il reçut un coup au visage en guise de réponse pour son insolence, et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit distinct.

"Je vais t'apprendre moi à faire le malin !"  
"Hey ! Il a rien fait de mal, Calaway, alors barre toi !" s'écria Phil qui s'était levé dès qu'il l'avait vu porter la main sur Jim.  
"Toi le prêtre on t'a rien demandé !"  
"Je ne suis pas prêtre, inculte ! Je suis juste pratiquant !"  
"C'est la même chose !"  
"Bien sûr que non ! T'es con ou quoi ?!"  
"Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule toi aussi ?!"  
"Calmez-vous." intervint Darryl qui était par hasard le gardien de garde dans la cantine ce jour là.  
"Matthews.." sourit Mark, sachant tès bien que Darryl allait se mettre de son côté.  
"C'est lui qui m'a agressé !" fit Jim en se relevant. "Envoyez le au trou !"

Mark le fusilla du regard, lui promettant silencieusement qu'il allait payer cette parole.

"Mais je suis sûr que Calaway a des témoins pour prouver que tu l'as provoqué en premier, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Évidemment." approuva Mark avec un sourire assuré.  
"Dans ce cas, Gordon tu ferais mieux de te taire, si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, compris ?" continua Darryl sur un ton dur.  
"Il n'a rien fait de mal, putain !" intervint Phil dont la situation agaçait. "On mangeait tranquillement, tout le monde l'a vu !"

Mais les autres détenus ne voulaient pas intervenir et ils évitèrent le regard insistant de Phil, ne désirant pas se mettre Mark à dos et encore moins un gardien comme Darryl.

"Tu vois ? Personne ne l'a vu." Darryl souriait, jouissant de sa position.  
"...connard." marmonna Jim, ce qui n'échappa pas à Matthews.  
"T'as dit quoi là ?!"  
"J'ai dit que t'étais un connard, mais faut croire que t'es sourd en plus !"

Darryl s'apprêtait à le frapper brutalement avec la matraque mais il se reteint en voyant Mark attraper le bras de Jim et le tirer vers lui.

"Tu fais quoi là, Calaway ?!"  
"Il n'y a que moi qui le touche."  
"Laisse moi lui donner ce qu'il mérite." grogna t-il.  
"Il l'aura, mais pas ici...pas devant tout le monde." finit-il presque dans un chuchotement, tandis qu'il souriait.

Darryl soupira en voyant où il voulait en venir, et haussa faiblement les épaules. "T'as toujours été possessif.."  
"Et fier de l'être !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

"Bon aller, ramènes le dans ta cellule." finit Matthews.  
"Non, putain lâche moi ! J'ai pas envie !"  
"Tu ne veux jamais rien, Jimmy..." soupira Mark.  
"Non rien qui vient de toi, comme tout le monde en fait !"  
"Fait attention à ce que tu dis, petit con." fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur son bras.  
"Lâche le, Calaway." intervint Phil.  
"Sinon quoi, le prêtre ? T'es même pas capable de l'aider quand il en a besoin, alors tu crois faire quoi là ? T'as une poussé de courage ? Ou t'es suicidaire ?" se moqua t-il.

Phil grogna mais ne sût quoi répondre, il avait raison. Et il dû regarder impuissant, Mark entraîner Jim dehors. Il entendit Matthews ricaner derrière lui quand les deux traversèrent la porte.

"Retournes t'asseoir maintenant, Brooks."

"Pourquoi aider Calaway ?" demanda t-il en se tournant vers lui, ignorant l'ordre.

"Ça m'amuse." fit-il avec un sourire.

"Ça ne durera pas."

"Tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter, Brooks ?"  
"Je peux toujours essayer."

"Bon courage !" répliqua Darryl avec un sourire, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de lui pour reprendre son poste.

Oui, il pouvait essayer.

* * *

"Où tu m'emmènes, Mark ?"

"Là où on sera tranquille !"

"At..attends, calmes toi, okay ?"

"Me calmer ? Tu plaisantes là, petit con ?!

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Plusieurs détenus s'étaient mit à les regarder, intéressés par la dispute.

"C'était pas si grave !"

"Tu crois ? Pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment aimé que tu suggères qu'on me mette au trou, Jimmy."

"C'était une blague..."

"Pourquoi n'en ai je pas l'impression ?"

"Bah..tu n'as pas d'humour, Mark !"

"Ta gueule." il serra violemment sa prise sur le bras de Jim qui grimaça.

"Tu me fais mal.."

"C'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas subir tout à l'heure." dit-il froidement.

"Mark, lâche moi ! Je fais toujours ce que tu dis, alors fait pas ça..c'est pas juste.."

"Et là, tu as fait ce que j'ai dit ?! Tu as attendu dans la cellule pour que je vienne te chercher ?!"

"Non mais..c'était juste une fois.."

"Justement, une fois de trop et je dois t'apprendre à ne plus recommencer, Jimmy !"

"Mark ! S'il te plait !" fit-il, se débattant dans ses bras.

"Arrête de crier ! Tout le monde nous regarde !" grogna t-il.

"...lâche moi..s'il te plait, tu me fais mal.."

Mark desserra légèrement sa prise, mécontent.

"Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à ce que je t'ai promis pour autant, Jimmy."

Gordon se défit alors soudainement de la prise de Mark d'un geste brusque, n'appréciant pas la promesse que lui faisait son compagnon de cellule.

"J'ai rien fait de mal, putain !"  
"Ne me parle pas comme ça, Jimmy."  
"Mais arrête de me prendre pour ton jouet ! Je suis humain moi aussi, bordel !"  
"Mes jouets sont toujours des humains."  
"Enfoiré." grogna Jim, alors qu'il se détournait pour partir.  
"Reviens ici, Jimmy !"  
"Va te faire foutre, Mark !" cria le plus petit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Sauf que Mark n'aima pas vraiment cette réponse et que Jim du courir pour ne pas se faire tuer par Calaway qui hurlait derrière lui.  
Il s'engouffra dans une salle au hasard et s'étonna de ne s'être pas rendu compte avant qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans cette prison alors qu'il avait toujours adoré les livres...mais la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vu avant était bien évidemment Mark, qui l'obligeait à le suivre partout et celui ci semblait être plus préoccupé à s'occuper de ses affaires de drogue, plutôt que d'ouvrir un livre.

Un peu essoufflé, Jim s'avança émerveillé devant une première rangée de livres, oubliant presque que Mark était à sa poursuite, ce qui lui revint en pleine face en entendant la porte être brutalement ouverte et voir son compagnon de chambre fulminer de rage.

"Toi !" cria t-il à son encontre, l'attrapant par le col avant qu'il n'est pu faire un seul geste. Son poing rencontrant brutalement l'estomac de Jim qui en eut le souffle coupé.  
Mais une matraque entra soudainement dans le champs de vision de Mark, juste devant son nez.

"Lâche le, Calaway." dit d'un ton las un gardien aux cheveux roux et à forte carrure.  
"Il m'a provoqué !"  
"Et toi tu l'as tapé, maintenant t'es vengé, heureux ?"  
"Il n'a pas encore ce qu'il mérite !"  
"S'est pas à toi de dire ce qu'il mérite ou non, Calaway, alors je le répète une dernière fois. Lâche le."

Jim sentit la prise sur son col se défaire et se tint légèrement au mur, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers Mark qui le fixait comme s'il allait le tuer.

"C'est bien Calaway, tu fais des progrès ! Maintenant casse toi."

Mark regarda froidement la gardien. "Si t'avais pas cette matraque et ce taser, ça fait longtemps que tu ne serais plus de ce monde, Farrelly." fit-il avant de sortir.

"C'est ça oui..." il jeta un regard à Jim après que Mark ait passé la porte. "Hey toi, le nouveau, si tu lis pas tu te casses aussi. Ici c'est pas un salon de thé !"  
L'interpellé acquiesça légèrement et prit un livre au hasard, tandis qu'il allait s'assoir sous le regard du gardien qui repartit se mettre dans un coin de la bibliothèque sans un mot, comme si de rien n'était.

Jim avait rapidement étudié les lieux, et avait ainsi vu que depuis le début, il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce, le bibliothécaire. Celui ci n'avait pas vraiment réagit par rapport à la situation de tout à l'heure et avait simplement fait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, se cachant derrière son livre..Jim se demandait bien pourquoi.

"Il est presque sourd et il n'aime pas les ennuis." fit le gardien derrière lui, répondant à sa question muette.  
"Qu..comment vous savez ?"  
"Tu le fixes depuis dix minutes..."  
"Ah..."  
"Bon maintenant retourne dans ta cellule, le nouveau. J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici pour te surveiller."

"Mais..."

"Quoi mais ?"

"Il y a Mark..."

"Ouais, il parait que t'es dans la même cellule que lui mais tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire changer de cellule, juste à cause de ce que j'ai vu ?" ricana Farrelly.

Jim baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait espéré..juste un peu..il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'illusion mais rejoindre Mark maintenant revenait au suicide.

"Je veux pas mourir..."

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu te laisses te faire baiser pratiquement tous les soirs."

"...vous le savez et vous ne venez même pas m'aider ?!"

"Bien sûr que non, ça te dérangerais.."

"Me déranger ?! C'est une mauvaise blague ? Je vous appelais à l'aide, vous et tous les autres gardiens !"

"Ouais, pour sauver la face. On sait tous que tu ne voulais pas qu'on l'arrête !"

"Pourquoi je voudrais ça, putain ?!" s'écria Jim, énervé par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

"Parce que si lui ne te baise pas et ne te prend pas pour son jouet, ils vont être plusieurs à venir te baiser à tour de rôle !"

Le détenu le regarda étrangement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! C'était n'importe quoi ! Hurlait-il intérieurement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça se serait passé comme ça, hein ?! C'est des conneries !"

"Pourquoi ? Mais parce que t'es nouveau ! Parce que tu te fais bien trop remarquer depuis ton arrivée ici et parce que tu as un bon petit cul. Ca te suffit comme raisons ?"

"C'est..c'est faux !"

"Tu es sûr de vouloir parier ? S'il n'était pas là, tu serais peut-être déjà mort."

"..alors quoi ? Je devrais le remercier peut-être ?" fit-il avec un rire jaune.

"C'est toi qui voit." répondit Farrelly en haussant les épaules.

"Putain...tous les gardiens sont des connards ici ?!"

"On nous a pas mit à ce poste pour notre sympathie, le nouveau." répliqua t-il froidement.

"Je vois ça." répondit Jim sur le même ton, tandis qu'il se détournait dans le but de retourner dans sa cellule sous le regard légèrement foutiste du gardien.

Le problème étant que Jim devait maintenant obligatoirement retourner dans sa cellule et donc rejoindre Mark.

Les lumières allaient bientôt s'éteindrent et il essayait d'aller le moins vite possible vers sa cellule, traînant des pieds, malgré le fait qu'il puisse se prendre des coups s'il n'y était pas avant l'extinction des feux.

Il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un à sa droite et se tourna rapidement.

"Levesque ?"

"Pourquoi t'es toujours pas dans ta cellule toi ?" demanda le gardien en chef.

"J'étais à la bibliothèque.."

"Et alors ? Il te faut trois heures pour en revenir ?"

"Non..mais je veux pas y retourner...changez moi de cellule !"

"Tu me prends pour qui ? Le Père Noël ? Tu crois que je vais te donner ce que tu veux, sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas ? Ne me fait pas rire."

"Il m'a violé !"

"Et ?"

"Et quoi ? Faites quelque chose, merde !" cria t-il, sans même voir arriver la matraque dans son visage, ce qui le fit reculer d'un bon mètre.

"Personne ne hausse le ton en ma présence, Gordon. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit."

Jim acquiesça légèrement, tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un autre homme était là lui aussi, ayant assisté à toute la scène. Il se tenait à l'écart, réajustant son uniforme de gardien qu'il n'avait que depuis très peu de temps, puis il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, assez mal à l'aise de voir le gardien en chef réagir de cette façon face à un détenu.

"Tu ne changeras pas de cellule, Gordon, j'espère être bien clair cette fois-ci et ne plus avoir à revenir dessus." continua Levesque. "Et pour être sûr que tu ne te perdes pas comme par harsard sur le chemin, Reso va t'accompagner."

L'homme blond essaya de cacher sa surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Levesque l'ai remarqué. Néanmoins, il se rapprocha à l'appel de son nom.

"Tu as entendu, Reso ?"

"Oui, je vais le raccompagner, chef !" fit-il rapidement. "Il ne viendra plus vous importuner !" continua t-il, alors qu'il avait saisi le bras de Jim, sans même laisser le temps à celui-ci de dire un mot de plus. Puis, il l'entraîna plus loin pour ne plus être dans le champs de vision de Levesque qui les avait regardé bizarrement.

L'ancien arnaqueur qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait se décida à réagir.

"Hey, hey ! Vous êtes qui vous ? Où vous m'emmenez ? Ma cellule est pas par là !"

"On va pas dans ta cellule." répondit l'autre calmement.

"Qu...Lâchez moi !" s'écria Jim, dont un violent frisson de peur venait de traverser après la réponse du gardien. Il échappa à la prise du gardien grâce à un soudain coup d'épaule et se recula, le regardant avec méfiance. "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

"...je ne te veux aucun mal, Gordon.."

"J'ai du mal à y croire ! Vous venez de m'entrainer de force pour aller je ne sais où !"

"Ecoute, je sais ce qui t'arrive, je veux juste t'aider ou du moins pour cette nuit..."

"Quoi ?"

"...j'ai entendu les autres gardiens parler de toi..je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils font, c'est tout."

"C'est..vrai ?" demanda Jim qui n'y croyait toujours pas. "C'est pas un piège ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas un piège. Je te laisse le choix, soit tu vas rejoindre Calaway, soit tu m'accompagnes, à toi de choisir."

Gordon n'y croyait pas vraiment et il resta à le regarder incrédule. Se pouvait-il que le miracle qu'il avait tant espéré soit en train de se produire ?

"Je vous suis." finit-il par dire.

"Bien." le gardien eut un petit sourire rassurant et continua sa marche.

"Où on va ?"

"Je t'emmène dans la salle de repos des gardiens. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure normalement, tu y seras tranquille. Et les autres gardiens sont en train de changer de postes, personne ne remarquera notre présence sur les caméras."

"...comment ça se fait que ce soit la première fois que je vous vois ici ?"

"Je suis nouveau. Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours...je m'appelle Jason Reso." fit-il en souriant.

"Enchanté Reso ...et merci !"

"Me remercie pas, je devrais pas faire ça...et si Levesque le sait, je vais ma faire taper sur les doigts, alors soit discret."

"Comptez sur moi !" répondit Jim, alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle de repos où il n'y avait effectivement personne au grand soulagement du détenu.

"Bon, par contre, je vais devoir te menotter par sécurité.."

Jim acquiesça légèrement en guise de réponse et se laissa être attaché à une table fixée au sol.

"Je vais rester tout seul ?"

"Non, je préfère pas, et puis si tu es là, c'est vraiment parce que Calaway est capable de te tuer, vu comment il était énervé tout à l'heure..."

"Alors...la prochaine fois, ça voudra dire que je devrais vraiment retourner dans ma cellule ?"

"Ouais, désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps t'aider."

"…c'est bon, c'est déjà ça. Merci d'essayer..." fit-il en baissant la tête. "Mais pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour moi ? On ne se connait même pas..."

Reso soupira légèrement "Mon cousin est en prison lui aussi...quand je t'ai écouté parler à Levesque, j'ai repensé à lui et je me suis demandé ce que je ferais s'il avait été dans la même situation que toi...honnêtement j'ai réagit sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, sur un coup de tête, c'était une simple pulsion, mais ça me dégoûte qu'on te laisse dans la même cellule que cet enfoiré."

"Je crois qu'il paye les gardiens pour qu'on le laisse tranquille..."

"Ouais peut-être...bon, je vais chercher un truc dans mon casier, j'en ai pas pour longtemps." il sourit et se leva, sortant de la pièce, tandis que Jim restait seul en se demandant comment Mark prenait son absence. Sûrement mal.

Sauf que Gordon ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre que Jason rentrer dans la pièce cinq minutes plus tard, et sûrement pas le gardien qu'il détestait le plus. D'ailleurs celui ci le dévisagea quand il remarqua sa présence.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?!" demanda Darryl en s'approchant de lui.

L'interpellé eut un brusque mouvement de recul mais ne put aller bien loin avec les menottes attachées à la table, qui l'empêchaient de réellement bouger.

"Mark t'as cherché partout, il est pas content tu sais. J'ai dû lui dire que j'allais te chercher et savoir pourquoi t'étais pas là...et là, comme par hasard, je te trouve ici...c'est un cadeau d'un ami ?" demanda t-il en tapotant la tête de Jim qui commençait vraiment à croire que Reso l'avait piégé.

"Me touche pas Darryl !"

"Sinon quoi ? C'est amusant d'entendre ça de quelqu'un qui est menotté...d'ailleurs qui est la charmante personne qui t'as fait ça, que je puisse aller la remercier ?"

"Va te faire foutre !"

"T-t-t-t pas très gentil ça, surtout que s'est toi qui a une bite dans le cul pratiquement tous les soirs, Gordy." fit-il en riant.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir comme seule réponse.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Gordy...tu sais bien que moi aussi je pourrais être méchant avec toi mais je ne le suis pas, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant !"

"Tu veux avoir une médaille pour agir comme un être humain ?" grogna Jim.

"Ca pourrait être sympa oui, pourquoi pas ! C'est tellement rare après tout !" il sourit et caressa la joue de Jim qui se recula promptement.

"Ne me touche pas, okay ?!"

"Ou quoi ? Tu vas prévenir Mark ?"

"Oua..ouais, je pourrais.."

"Mais tu sais, on se partage tout avec lui.." il rit un peu en voyant Jim se crisper, espérant juste que Reso revienne.

Et son souhait fut exaucé, puisque quelques instants plus tard Reso revint comme si de rien n'était. Il échangea un regard surpris avec Matthews, tandis que le silence s'installait.

"Reso ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Matthews ?" demanda Reso qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici, dans une situation qui était autant à son désavantage.

"Je finissais de consoler un détenu pour la perte de son jouet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Mais dis moi, Reso, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire là, huh ?"

"Rien. Je venais récupérer mes affaires..tu vois ?" dit-il en désignant sa veste qui réposait sur une chaise.

"Et lui ?" demanda Darryl en attrapant Jim par les cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un l'a sûrement oublié ici." répondit-il en haussant les épaules, essayant de rester neutre.

Sa réponse fit frémir Jim qui le regarda surpris, s'étant attendu à ce qu'il essaye au moins de l'aider.

"Ah oui ? On l'aurait oublié, attaché à une table ? C'est triste hein, Gordy ?"

"Lâche moi, tu me fais mal." répondit l'interpellé, secouant la tête pour lui faire lâcher prise.

"T-t-t-t calme toi, toi ! Bon alors Reso, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je le ramène avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je..." il hésita, se mordant la lèvre. "..ne fais pas ça.."

"Et pourquoi donc ?" demanda t-il, son sourire narquois ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ne fait pas l'imbécile !"

"Dis le quand même voyons."

"Calaway est un enfoiré !" s'écria t-il, faisant sourire un peu plus Darryl.

"Ooooh ! Tu as vu, Gordy ? Il a pitié de toi ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Gordy ?"

"...pourquoi ?" demanda Jim, curieux de savoir ce que pensait Matthews.

"Mais parce qu'il veut t'enculer, Gordy, comme Mark ! Ils sont pareils tu vois.."

"C'est faux !" s'écria Reso, outré pas l'accusation. "Je ne suis pas comme lui, et je ne suis pas non plus comme toi, Matthews ! Vous êtes vraiment une belle paire d'enfoirés !"

"Que de beaux compliments dans une même phrase, je suis touché, tu sais.." sourit-il, nullement affecté par ses propos.

"Oui, évidemment. Mais maintenant barre toi, Matthews."

"Non."

"Quoi non ?"

"Non, je n'en ai pas envie."

"Ecoute, ça ne te regardes pas alors.."

"Si ça me regarde. Tu vois Reso, tu es nouveau ici et je crois que tu prends un tout petit peu trop confiance. T'es encore rien ici, alors que tu te permettes de "kidnapper" un détenu, c'est fou...surtout que tu kidnappes le jouet d'un gentil petit détenu qui ne fait jamais rien de mal."

"..c'était le seul moyen.."

"Le seul moyen de quoi ?"

"D'empêcher Calaway de le tuer !"

"Et nous, tu crois qu'on sert pas à ça justement ?"

"Non ! Vous ne faites jamais rien ! Vous êtes inutiles ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est votre petit plaisir !"

Darryl regarda l'autre gardien comme avec pitié et lâcha les cheveux Jim, alors qu'il se redressait, s'avançant vers Jason.

"Ecoute moi bien, le nouveau. Il y a un truc ici qu'il faut que tu saches...notre très cher gardien en chef, Levesque, aime que tout soit en ordre. Alors que crois-tu qu'il va dire s'il sait ce que tu as fait là ?"

"Je l'ai fait pour le bien du détenu !" se défendit-il.

"Et ça tu vois, il en a rien à battre." fit-il sèchement. "On est des gardiens, pas des bonnes soeurs, il est temps que tu t'enfonces ça dans le crâne !"

"Mais je .."

"Ta gueule !" le coupa brutalement Darryl. "Ose ne serait-ce que me contredire et Levesque saura tout de ta petite escapade et adieu ta petite carrière pourrie ! T'as compris ?!"

Jason Reso ne pût qu'acquiescer à contre coeur face à la menace.

"Bien. Maintenant donne moi les clés des menottes, je le ramène dans sa cellule."

Le blond lança un regard à Jim qui n'avait pas bougé et qui semblait le supplier de ne pas donner les clés, espérant presque qu'il les avalerait. C'est donc impuissant qu'il vu la main de Darryl se refermer sur celles ci.

"Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dur, Reso." se moqua t-il. "Alors maintenant, hors de ma vue."

Le gardien obéit, n'ayant même pas le courage de soutenir une fois de plus le regard désespéré de Jim.

Jason Reso était conscient de ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

En agissant sur un coup de tête, il avait fait espérer un détenu.

Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour lui même. Pour sa conscience. Pour qu'il puisse dormir la nuit. Sans même se soucier qu'ensuite il pourrait détruire les derniers espoirs de ce détenu de s'en tirer indemne pour seulement une nuit. Une unique nuit.

En sortant de la salle, Jason serra les poings, dire qu'il n'était même pas capable de faire ça. Il se sentait inutile. Pire. Il se sentait à présent plus comme un complice que comme un sauveur.

Au final, il était comme tous les autres gardiens.


End file.
